Pensamientos Prohibidos
by Valium
Summary: Charlie habia tomado una desicion. me voy, ya estoy cansado de estar aqui encerrado, oculto del mundo y estoy cansado de ti... ¿que habra sucedido con Charlie y Willy? si no te gusta el slash no entres n n WW/Charlie ¡CAP 2 ARRIBA!
1. Feelings

Cap 1 Feelings

escrito por: Valium

* * *

Eran las 3 de la mañna provablemente las 4 pero la verdad es que la hora no importaba mucho en ese momento para un chico de estatura media, delgado, con cabello rebelde y ojos color miel llamado Charlie Bucket. no entontrando nada que hacer en su casa en ese momento puesto que eran las 3 o 4 de la ma?na decidio darse una ducha, cambiarse y salir de su casa a dar un paseo por la fabrica, estaba conciente de que no habria nadie por la hora, pero no sabia que mas hacer, no podia dormir. inconsientemente se dirigio hacia la cascada de chocolate y se sento en el puente mirando como caia el chocolate, a su mente llego un recuerdo... la primera vez que vio la cascada, la primera vez que entro a la fabrica, cuando conocio a Willy Wonka una persona tan peculiar, tan simpatico, tan raro... pero atractivo...charlie sacudio su cabeza y se recosto en el "pasto" y de pronto alguien se puso frente a el...

-Charlie ¿que haces a estas horas aqui?-

-N-Nada Willy... no podia dormir- decia este levantandose rapidamente

-Ya veo, yo tampoco ¿por que no vamos y tomamos un poco de chocolate caliente?-

-Claro! me encantaria-

Ambos se dirigieron a una estancia bastante amplia donde habia sillones, cojines, maquinas de dulces y chocolates por todos lados, Charlie fue y se sento a un sillon que se veia bastante comodo mientras tanto Willy camino hacia a una mesa con una jarra bastante generosa, tomo dos vasos y sirvio el chocolate caliente despues fue a sentarse a un sillon frente a Charlie y le entrego su chocolate.

-Sabes Willy... un dia de estos me gustaria salir y ver el mundo de nuevo-

-No puedo dejarte salir...-

-¿Por que? aparte iria a visitar a mis padres ya que despues de que mis abuelos murieron ellos decidieron mejor irse de la fabria y quiero verlos!-

-Es que si te dejo salir podria perderte, si te gusta mas el mundo exterior que la fabrica yo se que no volverias-

-Willy...yo, yo siempre volveria...-

-pero, pero... Charlie-

Charlie se levanto acarisio con mucha delicadeza la mejilla de Willy y se fue de ahi dejando a Wonka un tanto confundido...

* * *

XD pues aqui un pequeño cap... espero que les guste y pues espero sus criticas en los reviews jejeje


	2. Rain

Cap 2 Rain

Escrito por: Valium

* * *

Charlie entro a su habitación y cerro la puerta tras el, se sentó a la orilla de su cama y comenzó a pensar en todo lo que había hecho antes fue ahi donde decidió comenzar a empacar cuando tuvo lista su maleta salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala de cometas de azúcar ya que probablemente Willy estaría ahi...lo habia llegado a conocer tan bien que hasta sabia donde estaba, Charlie llego a la sala de cometas y lo vio ahi sentado en el pasto que dejo su maleta y fue a sentarse con el, ninguno dijo nada el chico ojos miel solo pensaba en si realmente irse, ya no queria hacer eso mas doloroso asi que se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar en dirección de su maleta, Willy lo miro y su cara no reflejaba alguna expresión por aquello, el chico que ya era todo un hombre con los 19 años cumplidos recogió su valija caminando hacia la salida y no se atrevía a mirar a Willy a los ojos

-Charlie que pasa?-

-Willy yo...me voy, quiero ver el mundo de nuevo y quiero ver a mis padres-

-No puedo dejarte ir ya te lo habia dicho-

-pero esa decisión no te pertenece- decía el muchacho con la mandíbula apretada

-pues lo siento pero no te iras-

Charlie no le contesto y reanudo su paso hacia la salida de la sala de cometas, Willy se quedo helado por las palabras del joven de ojos color miel; pasaron varios minutos hasta que se recobro y salió de la sala de cometas rápidamente, no podía dejar que Charlie se fuera. ¿pero si ya se había ido? ¿que haría?, era mejor que no pensara en ello por el momento; Willy se detuvo en seco cuando llego a la entrada de la fabrica, Charlie estaba ahí apunto de abrir la puerta e irse, Wonka lo detuvo sujetándolo del brazo.

-Charlie, no te vallas, no sabes que habrá afuera, tal vez no haya nada...quédate-

-No Willy, me voy, ya estoy cansado de estar aquí encerrado, oculto del mundo y estoy cansado de ti...-

-¿de mi? tan mala compañía he sido todos estos años... ya veo-

-gracias por soltarme ahora me voy-

Charlie abrió la puerta de la fabrica y camino lentamente hacia la reja plateada; sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas no sabría si podría retenerlas mas... cuando estaba apunto de llegar a la cerca que lo separara por siempre de la fabrica comenzó a llover, el chico no miro hacia atras, sabia que Willy estaría desecho con lo que le había dicho y probablemente estaría mirándolo irse, sabia que lo que le había hecho no tenia perdón, pero tubo que hacerlo por que si no nunca lo hubiera dejado salir; tenia tantas ganas de volver y darle un abrazo sin embargo su decisión era firme y no la cambiaria; al llegar a la reja esta se abrió y Charlie salio de la fabrica.

-Gracias, por dejarme ir, fantástico esta lloviendo...- dijo Charlie mientras se sujetaba fuertemente el pecho.

* * *

Hasta aquí lo he dejado espero que les guste, se pondrá ahora mas interesante lo prometo xD aviso que los caps. Serán así de cortos pero tratare de actualizar más seguido ahora que son vacaciones jaja,

Nus vemos en el siguiente cap n_n

P.D: Gracias a las personas que me dejaron reviews y que les agrado el fic.


End file.
